Guilmon Hood
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Parody of Disney's Robin Hood, Guilmon has to rob Prince Mewtwo's money to feed to the poor. But what traps does Mewtwo have up his sleeve. Many crossovers with Pokemon and more. RenaXGuil.
1. Chapter 1

_Appears a book in which we can read: ROBIN HOOD: DIGIMON/POKEMON PARODY and the story begins _

_Long ago, good King Pikachu of Digi town departed for the holy land on a great crusade. During his absence, Prince Mewtwo, his greedy and treacherous brother, usurped the crown. Guilmon was the people's only hope. He robbed from the rich to feed the poor. He was beloved by all the people of Digi Town. Guilmon and his merry men hid in Leaf Forest to elude Sheriff Meowth of Digi World._

We now gaze to a figure holding a green staff on top of the book, he was the Lucario.

"You know. There've been many legends and tall tales about Robin Hood, all different too. Well, we folks of the Anime and Fanfiction kingdom have our own version. It's the story of what really happened in Sherwood Forest or should I say Leaf Forest." Lucario said as he began to whistle while playing his staff like a guitar until he took a seat on a giant letter O.

"Oh by the way, my names Lucario, a hero Pokemon. That's an early folk singer, and my job is to tell it like it is... or was... oh whatever.…" he finished.

We now cut to a forest scene where we see a red dinosaur digimon wearing a green tunic, blue jeans, a green hat and brown boots walking down a road in the forest. Besides him was another orange reptile digimon about his age who was well built and wearing a green tunic also and a small green hat. They were Guilmon and his partner Agumon.

"**Guilmon and Agumon" **

"**Walkin through the forest"**

"**Laughin back and forth at what the"**

"**Other one has to say"**

They both stopped and noticed they had to cross a log bridge to get to the other side, and Guilmon gives Agumon a formal bow letting him go first.

"**Reminiscing this an that an having"**

"**Such a good time"**

"**Oo-de-lally, hoo-de-lally, golly"**

"**What a day!"**

Suddenly both of them lost their balance and they both fell into the stream, but they didn't seem to mind relaxing a bit, unaware of a cat Pokemon wearing the attire of an Obelisk Blue, it was Meowth, watching them with a army of nasty Pokemon army.

"**Never ever thinkin' there was"**

"**Danger in the water"**

"**They were drinking, they just"**

"**Guzzled it down"**

"**Never dreamin' that a scheming"**

"**Sheriff and his posse o' Heartless"**

"**Was a watching them and"**

"**Gathering around"**

Suddenly Guilmon and Agumon ran for their lives around the forest trying to escape the pokemon clutches

"**Guilmon and Agumon" **

"**Runnin' through the forest"**

"**Jumpin' fences, dodging trees"**

"**And tryin' to get away"**

Guilmon and Agumon were finally able to throw them off their trail by disappearing into the trees and the pokemon were confused and set off onto another part of the forest to find them.

"**Contemplating' nothin' but escape"**

"**And finally makin' it"**

"**Oo-de-lally, hoo-de-lally, golly"**

"**What a day!"**

"**Oo-de-lally, hoo-de-lally, golly"**

"**What a day!"**

While in the tree the two digimons were trying to relax after that chase scene.

"You know somethin' Guilmon, you're sure taking too many chances." Agumon said.

"Chances?" Guilmon asked with a bit of laughter, "You've gotta be joking, it was just for a few laughs Agumon."

"Oh yeah, take a looky at that hat of yours, that sure ain't no candle on a cake."

Guilmon noticed a arrow in his hat, "Whoa, this one almost had my name on it didn't it? They're getting better you know, you have to give them credit, they are getting better."

"Oh yeah, the next time that snake Meowth will try to throw a rope around our necks." Agumon said pretending to strangle himself, "Ugh! Be pretty hard to laugh hanging their Guilmon."

"Hah, from the way you've been packing it, Sheriff Meowth and his whole posse of pokemon wouldn't be able to lift you off the ground… En garde!" Guilmon shouted throwing the arrow at Agumon who ducked his head but the arrow got his hat.

"Whoa watch there, Guil, that's my best hat." Agumon complained.

"Oh chill out, you worry too much man." Guilmon said relaxing.

"Hey you know something I've been wonderin', are we the good guys, or really the bad guys? You know I mean out robbing the rich to feed the poor." Agumon asked.

"ROB?!" Guilmon was outraged, "That's a harsh word Agumon, we don't rob, we just, say borrow a few bucks for those who could afford it."

"Borrow! Boy are we in debt."

Suddenly bugle sounds could be heard and Guilmon climbed further up the tree to the top, and so does Agumon and they hear the sound even louder.

"Ooh, that sounds like another collection day for the poor, eh Agu boy?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah, sweet charity."

It's none other than the royal entourage, and Prince Mewtwo, who wore a red robe and has a purple tail and stomach. With him is his chief adviser, Ekans. Between the two of them they have put a heavy burden of taxes on the poor people. They are making their way through the Leaf Forest on the way to Digisville to tax the people there.

"Taxes, beautiful lovely taxes!" Mewtwo laughed while running gold through his hands.

"Sire, you have such and absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor." Ekans said.

"In Laymen's terms my dear counsellor, rob the poor to free the rich, am I right?" Mewtwo said looking at his crown. "By the way, what's the next stop, Sir Ekans?"

Ekans went over to a map and studied it, "Well let me see, ooh the next stop is Digisville, sire."

"Oh the rickets plum of them all, Digisville." Mewtwo said placing the crown around his head but it seemed to fall down his face while wearing it.

"A perfect fit, Sire. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chivalry." Ekans started going on and on.

"Don't overdo it Ekans." He said getting the crown right, "There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power. Power! Forgive me a cruel chuckle. Ha, ha, ha, ha! Power, mmm."

"And how well does King Pikachu's crown fit around your head?" Ekans asked.

"Doesn't it?" Mewtwo said but soon realized something Ekans said, "_KING PIKACHU?! _I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION MY BROTHERS NAME!"

"It was just a slip of the tongue your majesty, we're in this plot together, if you don't mind me saying so, and remember it was I who persuaded him…" Ekans trailed off.

"I know, and sent him off on that crazy crusade." Mewtwo said with another laugh.

"Much to the sorrow of the queen?" Ekans asked.

"_Mother_!" Mewtwo cried, "Mother always did like Pikachu best, which was why they made me the one who had to become this loser and not him." Suddenly he began to suck his thumb like a baby. This of course made Ekans feel sick.

"Oh come on sire please don't do that, you see, you have very loud thumbs." Suddenly he pulled out a coin attached to a piece of string and waved it in front of Ekans. "Hypnotism can rid you of your _psychosis-s-s -s-s-o-o-o-o- e-e-easily_." Ekans affects seemed to be working but Mewtwo snapped out of it.

"NO! NONE OF THAT! None of that!"

"Well I only tried to help." Ekans said.

"Heh, I wonder, silly snake. Look here. One more, one more sound out of you Ekans, and you are walking to Digisville."

Then Ekans went over to a desk to sit down, "Snakes don't walk, they can sliver, so there." He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile back with Guilmon and Agumon, they were slipping into disguises and pretended to be gypsies fortune-tellers. They stopped at the end of the road to see the carriage.

"What bad luck, it's only a circus, the peanut operation." Agumon said in disbelief.

"Peanuts, why you dunce that's the royal coach, it's prince Mewtwo himself." Guilmon said.

"The Prince? Wait a minute there's a law against robbing royalty, I'll catch you later." Agumon said walking away but was pulled back by Guilmon.

"What, and miss this chance to perform before royalty?" Guilmon said.

"Ah! Here we go again." Agumon gave in.

Suddenly the both jumped out in the middle of the road to get their attention.

"Oo-da-lolly, oo-da-lolly! Fortune tellers!" Guilmon cheered in a female voice.

"Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms!" Agumon cheered in a female voice also.

"Get the dope with your horoscope!" Guilmon cheered.

Mewtwo hearing this poked his head out of the coach and saw them.

"Fortune tellers, how droll, stop the coach!" he said and the coach stopped.

"But sire, they may be bandits." Ekans said cautious.

"Oh poppycock! Female bandits what's next? Rubbish! My dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands whichever you like, first." He said showing the two boys in disguise rings with jewels in them which caught their attention.

"Mmm. Oh how gracious! And generous" Guilmon said stealing one of the rings, but noticed by Ekans.

"Sire, sire, did you see what they?" Ekans whispered into Mewtwo right side causing his snakelike tongue to enter his head.

"Stop whispering too close to my ear." Mewtwo said unaware of Agumon snatching all the jewels in his mouth.

Ekans panicked and did the same thing to Mewtwo other side and that got him angry.

"Aah! Ekans! Oh, you've spoken your last word." Then he stuffed Ekans into a basket and sat on it practically flattening him inside. "Suspicious snake."

"Masterfully done, Your Excellency." Guilmon said closing the drapes causing the room to be dark. "Now close your eyes and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, Sire. Ooh! From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo!"

Outside Agumon was preparing the Crystal Ball, "Ok, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow!"

"We're waiting! Ahh-ohh! Look Sire. Look." Guilmon said pointing to a Crystal Ball floating in midair.

"Ah! Incredible! Floating spirits!" Mewtwo said reaching for it but his hand was slapped by Guilmon.

"Ah. Oh naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch."

"Oh, you struck the royal hand." Mewtwo said angrily.

"Shhh! You'll break the spell. Gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-da-lolly. Oo-da-lolly... Oh! A face appears... An crown is around his noble head.

It was really Mewtwo looking at his reflection, "Oo-da-lolly, an crown! How exciting!"

"His face is handsome, regal, majestic… lovable, a cuddly face." Guilmon said, but Agumon could hear him outside but was disgusted by that thought.

"Handsome, regal, majestic, lovable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. Ha ha ha. That's me to a T, clearly is." Mewtwo said and then Guilmon tried to grab a bag of taxes, Ekans stops him "Now what?"

"Why, uh, I see, um, your illustrious name." Guilmon stalled.

"I know my name! Get on with it!" Mewtwo snapped.

"Your name will go down, down, down, in history, of course." Guilmon said getting the bag of taxes from Ekans and handed it to Agumon who was outside.

"Yes, I knew it! You hear that, Ekans? Oh you can't. He's in the basket. Don't forget it." He said whacking the basket so Ekans could hear.

Outside, Agumon sees that the wheels hubcaps are made of gold.

"Hmm, well what've we here? Solid Gold hubcaps." He said as he secretly steals them, but then notices a chest of gold, "Oo-da-lolly, the jackpot!"

He makes a hole in the bottom of the box and all the coins are putting in his dress. He then creeps around the coach until one of the guards gave a wolf whistle to Agumon thinking he was a real woman, he turned around and gave him a eye-look until he went around the coach only to collide into Guilmon who was wearing Mewtwo' Royal robes, their gold spilled out and they gathered it all back up.

Then the drapes open up and Mewtwo was only seen naked, he noticed the two fake gypsies run right past him, and Guilmon chuckles at him.

"ROBBED!" he shouted noticing his robes were gone. "I"VE BEEN ROBBED, EKANS, YOU'RE NEVER AROUND WHEN I NEED YOU!"

Ekans hearing this hops out of the basket and stood before Grievous and noticed him not wearing his robes as Mewtwo covered himself.

"Heh, I've been robbed." He said sheepishly.

"OF COURSE YOU"VE BEEN ROBBED!" Ekans said.

"Oo-da-lolly! Oo-da-lolly!" Guilmon cheered as him and Agumon run for it.

"Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms." Agumon cheered

"After them, you fools!" Mewtwo shouted as his entourage run after them, but the wheels have been robbed also, and Prince Mewtwo falls on the ground "No, no, no, no!" he cried.

"I knew it, I knew it! I just knew this was going to happen, I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. Ah, ah, ah!" He said seeing Mewtwo holding a hand mirror above Ekans's head, "Seven years bad…" His head is smashed with the mirror, "Luck, that's what it is. Besides, you broke your mothers mirror."

"Ohh, Mommy!" He cried as he sucks his thumbs again but notices mud on them, "I've got dirty thumbs." He complained.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Life in Digisville

Back in Digisville, Prince Mewtwo was furious upon discovering that he had been tricked, and when he arrived at Digisville he wanted revenge. Rewards were posted for the capture of the thieves, but of course, the pair remained free.

"Well even Prince Mewtwo offered a reward for the capture of Guilmon, that sure rogue kept on robbing the rich to feed the poor, and blame me if it's a good thing he did, 'cause the taxes on all the poor folks of Digisville were starving to death." Lucario said as he looked over at a bunch of poor people striving to live, he walked until he looked around the corner and saw a cat pokemon with a gold coin on his head strutting around humming to himself, "Uh oh, here comes old bad news himself, the Honourable Sheriff Meowth of Digisville.

"Every town has its taxes too, and the taxes is due Doo dee doo doo doo." Meowth sang until he peeked around the corner and saw a blue digimon who wore an open tattered a priest robe and has a white muzzle and a yellow symbol on his forehead. He was called Veemon, "Well lookie there, Friar Veemon, the old do-gooder. He's out doing good as usual.

The one known as Veemon walked down the street and entered a place where another boy with a leg in a cast called Gabumon was working with steel.

"Well good morning Friar Veemon." Gabumon said.

"Shhh. For you Gabumon from Guilmon." Veemon said handing Gabumon a sack of gold.

"God bless that Guilmon." Gabumon replied.

Meanwhile outside Sheriff Meowth walked up to the door and knocked on it and heard their voices.

'_It's Meowth! Hurry hide it quick!' _Veemon could be heard.

"Here I come, ready or not!" Meowth shouted as he walked in, "Well, greetings from your friendly neighbourhood tax collector."

"Oh can't ya take it easy on me Meowth, what with this busted leg, you know, I-I'm way behind in me work, Sheriff." Gabumon said showing him his leg.

"I can see that Gabumon, but you're way behind with your taxes too."

"Oh have a bit of heart, Meowth! Can't you see he's laid up? Come on, Gabumon, it's better sit down and rest." Veemon said pulling out a chair.

"Oh thank you." Gabumon said as he walks over to the chair, and the sound of coins could be heard jingling which gave Meowth an idea.

"Here, let me give ya a hand with that leg. Upsy-daisy. Bingo! What they won't think of next?" Meowth said as he hits the foot and the coins fall out of the cast.

"Ooooh! Ooooh!" Gabumon groaned.

"It sure smarts doesn't it Gabumon? I know, but Prince Mewtwo says taxes should hurt." Meowth said which Veemon knew what he really did.

"NOW SEE HERE, YOU-YOU EVIL, FLINT HEARTED…" Veemon shouted.

"Now, now, now. Save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, you know." Meowth said as he rushed out the door humming, "Doo da doo doo doo they call me a slob but I do my job doo da doo doo doo."

Later on he arrives at a home where a woman named Gardevoir was throwing a party for her boy named Pichu, who was wearing a pair of gray shorts, a yellow shirt with a leaf symbol in it, and a blue scarf..

"**_Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Pichu"_ **The kids sang as Pichu receives his gift, until Meowth barges in **(Honestly that is breaking and entering)**.

"**_Happy birthday to you." _**Meowth sang. "Well sonny, that box is done up right pretty, ain't it?" He asked Pichu.

"Well Mr. Sheriff Meowth, sir, it's my birthday present." The boy replied.

"It sure is, why don't ya open it?"

Pichu opened his gift to reveal a coin, "Oh boy, one whole farthing!" He said as he tipped the box hoping it would land in his hand but Meowth got it before he could which left the boy in shock.

"Have you no heart? We all scrimped and savaged to give it to him." His mom Gardevoir said to Meowth.

"Now, that's just mighty thoughty of you, wider-woman. But remember the family that saves together, pays together." Meowth says, but noticed Pichu started breaking out into tears, "Oh now, don't take it so hard, kid. Prince Mewtwo wishes you a happy birthday too." Meowth said patting Pichu on the head, comforting him.

Suddenly a blind beggar, walks in with a cane, and wearing a big brown trenchcoat, and hat, begging for alms, "Alms, alms, alms for the poor."

"Hmm, well…" Meowth began as he dunked the one coin into the beggars mug and that coin and the rest of the coins he collected popped out and landed in his possession. "So far, it's been a real hoot this whole morning. Keep saving!" Meowth finished as he walked out.

"What a dirty trick!" Gardevoir said as she went over to help the beggar, "You poor old man. Do come in. Come in and rest yourself.

"Thank you kindly, mother. Thank you. Tell me now, did me old ears hear someone singing a birthday ditty?" The beggar asked.

"Yes sir." Pichu sobbed, "And that jerk sheriff took my birthday present."

"There, there, now." The beggar comforted the boy, "Be a stout-hearted lad. Don't let it get you down." Then the beggar lowers his sunglasses a bit to reveal a familiar pair of golden eyes and the boy suddenly knew who he really was.

"Wow! It's Guilmon!" Pichu cheered.

In quick remover of the trenchcoat, glasses and hat Guilmon appeared, "Happy Birthday kid!"

"Oh he's so handsome. Just like his reward posters." Pichu's red-haired sister Jigglypuff swooned.

"So lay it on me Pichu, how old are ya today?" Guilmon asked.

"Gosh! I'm eight years old, going onto nine." He answered.

"Eight? Well, that makes you the man of the house, and I've got just the right present for you." Guilmon said handing Pichu a bow he made for young Pichu..

"For me, wow thanks, Mr. Guilmon, sir. So, how do I look?" He asked his siblings.

"Not much like Mr. Guilmon" Replied his other sister named Mudkip.

"She is right there is something missing." Guilmon said as he thought until it came to him, "Of course!" he shouted as he removed his hat and placed it on Pichu, 'There ya go."

"All right, now how do I look?" Pichu asked again.

His two sisters just laughed to themselves at how big the hat looked on his head.

"The hat too big." Jigglypuff laughed.

"Shh. Mind your manners." Gardevoir said.

"Yeah, mind your mattles" Mudkip said imitating Gardevoir.

"Don't worry you'll grow into it lad." Guilmon said to Pichu.

"Al right, I'm going to go try this stuff out." Pichu said as he rushed out the door.

"I'll come to, let's also go get Squirtle!" Jigglypuff said racing after him followed by Mudkip.

"Goodbye Mr. Guilmon. Come again, on my birthday." Mudkip said.

"Oh Guilmon, you have made his birthday a wonderful one. How can I ever thank you?" Gardevoir asked.

"I only wish I could do more Ms. Gardevoir." Guilmon said and he handed her a bag of money on general principles. "Here, and remember to keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Digisville, you'll see." He finished as he dressed back into a beggar and resumed his roaming around for alms.

"Oh Guilmon, you and your friend Agumon risk so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you, bless you." Gardevoir said as she shed a tear of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The kids meet Guilmon's lover:

Where we last left off Pichu was running off with his sisters Jigglypuff and Mudkip and with their turtle friend named Squirtle who was wearing a brown shell. They were running to a field where Pichu was going to test out his new bow.

"Gee Pichu did Guilmon really give it to you?" Squirtle asked Pichu.

"That's right Squirtle, and this is his own hat to." Pichu answered.

"Wow, I'd sure like to try out your bow." Squirtle said.

"Let me try Pichu." Mudkip said.

"Oh no ya don't, I'm trying it out first." Pichu said pulling out a toy arrow.

"You're aiming too high." Jigglypuff said.

"Am not, watch this!" he said as he threw his arrow over the field and it landed in the backyard of Mewtwo's castle.

"Uh-oh, now you've done it." Squirtle said.

"And right in Prince Mewtwo's backyard." Jigglypuff said.

Pichu ran through the field and upon reaching the castle, as he tried to squeeze right through the bars, we was stopped by his sibs.

"Pichu you can't go in there." Mudkip said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." he replied.

"Well, for starters Prince Mewtwo will chop off your head, like this." Squirtle said sucking his head into his shell.

"Oh I don't care if he has me drawn and quartered, I gotta get my arrow."

"Wait a minute, Squirtle might tattle on you." Jigglypuff said.

"Yeah Squirtle, you gotta take the oath." Pichu said.

"An oath?" Squirtle asked.

"Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes." Mudkip said.

"_Spiders, snakes and a lizards head…" _Pichu began.

"Spiders, snaked and a lizards head…" Squirtle followed.

"_If I tattle- tale, I'll die till I'm dead." _Pichu finished.

"If I tattle-tale, I'll die till I'm dead." Squirtle finished.

Then Pichu slipped through the bars and snuck in the bushes to see two girls playing badminton, the first girl was a yellow fox, and was wearing a pink dress, her name was Renamon. The second girl was a white cat digimons, and she was wearing a purple shirt and purple skirt, he name was Gatomon.

"It's your turn to serve Renamon." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon, are you ready?" Renamon said.

"Oh, as your lady in waiting, I'm waiting. Ho, ho, ho." Gatomon laughed as she hit it to Renamon.

While they were playing their game Pichu noticed his arrow right by a tree, so he sneakily snuck around to the tree but hid just to be safe.

"Oh Gatomon, that was a good shot." Renamon said.

"Not bad yourself dear." Gatomon replied. "Oh man this is killing me."

Then the birdie was hit upward and it fell down Gatomon's shirt, and she tried to shake it out.

"Gatomon where is it?" Renamon asked.

"Well it must be in there someplace." Gatomon said shaking her body around to get it out.

"Oh Gatomon you look so silly." Renamon said. "Oh look, there it is behind you."

Pichu thought this was the perfect chance to get his arrow, so he made a ran for it, but became petrified when he realized it was right next to the birdie that Renamon was going for.

"Oh, well hello, where did you come from?" Renamon asked.

"Oh please don't tell Prince Mewtwo!" Pichu whimpered, "Mom said he'll chop off my head!"

"Oh don't be afraid you've done nothing wrong." She said comforting him until Gatomon came over.

"Oh Renamon, what a bonny wee boy." Gatomon said. "Whose the kid?"

"Gatomon who does this young warrior remind you of?" Renamon asked.

Gatomon studied his appearance and then she realized something about him.

"Oh! Well, upon my word! The notorious Guilmon!"

"That's right, only Guilmon wears a hat like that." Renamon said.

"Yeah, and check out these keen Guilmon bow." Pichu said showing off bow and arrow.

Suddenly Mudkip sneezed which caught Gatomon's attention, "Renamon, don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded. Oh mercy!"

"I don't believe this, he snitched on us." Jigglypuff said.

"It's al right kids. Don't be afraid." Renamon said.

"Ya think it's safe?" Squirtle asked.

"That's Renamon." Mudkip said.

"Mama said she's really nice, come on!" Jigglypuff said as they squeezed right through the bars and went over to the girls and Pichu, "I told Pichu he was aiming too high."

"I'm so very glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you." Renamon said to the kids and noticed Squirtle was waving to her with a lovingly look.

"Gee, you're very beautiful." Mudkip said.

"Are you gonna marry Guilmon?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Mama said you and Guilmon are sweethearts" Mudkip said.

Gatomon looked at Renamon and were anxious to hear her answer.

"Well… um…, you see, that was several years ago before I left for Digi City" Renamon said.

"Did he ever kiss you?" Squirtle asked.

"Well no, but he carved our initials on this tree." She said showing them the tree that had a carved heart on it with the initials G + R inside the heart, "I remember it so well."

"You plan on having any kids?" Pichu asked.

"Our mom's got a lot of kids." Mudkip said.

"Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me." Renamon said.

"Oh not Guilmon." Pichu said whipping out a wooden sword. "I'll bet he'll storm the castle, fight the guards, rescue you and drag you off to the Leaf Forest."

"Now, just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten Prince Mewtwo." Gatomon said.

"Oh that old Prince Mewtwo doesn't scare me."

"I'm scared of Prince Mewtwo, he's cranky." Squirtle said as he hid his head in his shell.

"Heh, heh, heh." Gatomon chuckled as she used her racket as a sword and acted like Mewtwo, "I Prince Mewtwo, challenge you to a duel! Hey, hey take that, and that, and this." She said doing a little swordplay with Pichu.

"Death to tyrants!" Pichu shouted beginning to fight back.

"Ach! Ach! Ach!" Gatomon shouted running for her life.

The gang just watched them do that little skit while Mudkip couldn't help but laugh at Gatomon making a fool out of herself.

"Slice him to pieces!" Jigglypuff shouted.

Gatomon and Pichu began having their swordplay while circling Renamon, "Oh save me my hero, save me!" Renamon said, joining in.

Suddenly Pichu whacks his wooden sword on Gatomon's foot, "Oh! Ouch! That's not fair! Mommy!" She whined as she began to hold her ear and suck her thumb like Mewtwo.

"That's a great interpretation of Prince Mewtwo Gatomon. Right down to the thumb sucking." Jigglypuff said laughing.

"Hah, hah, I gotcha now!" Pichu said.

"Oh, mercy, mercy!" Gatomon cried as she took the wooden sword and acts like she was bounded. "Ugh, he got me, I'm dying." She faints.

"Good acting." Pichu said looking down at Gatomon.

"All right kid, this is the part where ya drag your lady fair off to the Leaf Forest." Gatomon whispered to him.

"Come on my lady let's be off!" Pichu said as he takes Renamon's hand and drags her off.

"Oh Guilmon, you're so brave and impetuous." Renamon said as she and Pichu go into a bush and pretend it's a forest. "Oh, so this is the Leaf Forest."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well now what do we do?" Pichu asked.

"Well, usually, the hero gives his lady a kiss." Renamon said.

"A kiss? Oh that's sissy stuff, besides I'm not even old enough for something like that."

"Well if you won't, then I will." Renamon chuckled as she pecked Pichu on the cheek causing his eyes to widen like plates, unnoticing to them were their friends watching the whole scene.

"They're kissing!" Jigglypuff shouted laughing.

Soon enough Pichu's friends broke out into a fit of laughter, while he wiped the spot on his cheek where Renamon kissed him and glared daggers at his laughing friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Can't stop thinking about each other:

Later on during the day Renamon was in her room truly yearning for Guilmon as she dances around as Gatomon watches her.

"Ah me, Young love, it's such a grand thing." Gatomon said.

"Oh Gatomon, surely he hasn't forgotten how much I still love him." Renamon said opening up her closet with one the wanted ads about Guilmon taped to the inside of the door.

"Of course Renamon. Believe me, someday soon your uncle King Pikachu will have an outlaw for an in-law." She said as she laughed.

"Oh Gatomon, but when? When I ask of you?"

"Patience my dear girl, patience. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Or forgetful." Renamon said sadly, "Oh I've been away for so long, what if he's forgotten all about me?" She said looking out her window.

"From the way he always swooned over you, I doubt it." Gatomon said.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf Forest, Guilmon, with a new hat, is cooking something in a cauldron over an open fire while humming to himself, while Agumon does laundry.

"Hey lover boy, how's that grub coming? Boy this cowpoke sure is starvin'. Guilmon still daydreaming ignores Agumon, "Gui, Guilmon, Guil. HEY!" Agumon shouted causing Guilmon to snap out of it.

"What? What do you say?" Guilmon asked

"Oh forget it partner, your minds not on food. You're thinking about somebody with long eyelashes. And you're smelling that sweet perfume." Agumon said as he began to smell something that definitely wasn't perfume.

Guilmon looked and noticed the food in the pot was over boiling, "Whoa, it's boiling over."

"You're burnin' the chow, stupid!" Agumon said grabbing the pot and put it off the fire and fanned the fumes away from it.

"Sorry Agumon, I guess I was just thinking about Renamon again. I can't help it, I love her to death Agumon."

"Look, why don't you stop mooning and moping around? Just marry the girl."

"Marry her?!" Guilmon asked outraged, "Are you nuts man, I'm smart enough to know that you don't just walk up to a girl with a bouquet of flowers and say, "Hey remember me? We were kids together, will you marry me"? No it just ain't done that way. Believe it!"

"Oh come on, Guilmon. Scale the castle walls. Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in bridal style. That's how we do it in this town."

"No it's no use Agumon, I said it wouldn't work, besides what can a guy like me offer her?" Guilmon asked as he began to do laundry.

"Well for one thing you can't cook. Which is probably for the best." Agumon muttered that last sentence.

Suddenly unknown to them Friar Veemon entered their campsite but listened to their conversation.

"I'm serious Agumon she's a high born babe of quality."

"So she's got class, so what?

"I'm an outlaw that's what!" Guilmon said hanging up some laundry, unaware of Veemon watching him with a concern look, "That's no life for a lovely lady, always on the run. What kind of a future is that?"

Friar Veemon couldn't take it anymore, he just had to set Guilmon straight, "Oh for heavens sake son!" Veemon said scaring Guilmon off the stool he was standing on causing him to fall into the laundry basket. "You can't keep beating yourself like that Guilmon. You're definitely not an outlaw. Why, someday you'll be called a great hero in legend." Veemon said.

"A hero? You hear that Agumon, we've just been pardoned." Guilmon joked.

"Well ain't that just a gas, we haven't even been arrested yet."

"All right laugh it up you rogues." Veemon said. "But there's definitely something going down in Digisville." Veemon said as he tasted the food and ended up coughing up smoke, "Well-done, ain't it? Old Prince Mewtwo is having a championship archery tournament tomorrow. All the greatest archers all over the world will be there." Amber said.

"Archery tournament, I'll betcha old Guilmon could win in hands down while standing on his head?" Agumon asked.

"Thank you Agumon, but I'm certain we're not invited." Guilmon said.

"Nope I'm afraid not. But there will be someone who'll be disappointed if you don't come." Veemon said.

"Yep, old fancy pants himself, the Honorable Sheriff Meowth." Agumon said.

"No. Renamon." Veemon said.

"Renamon?" Guilmon asked surprisingly.

"Yeah. And get this, she's gonna give a big hot wet kiss to the winner." Veemon said

"A kiss to the winner." Guilmon said happily to himself, "ALL RIGHT, COME ON AGUMON WHAT'RE WE WAITING FOR?!" Guilmon shouted jumping around doing cartwheels, back flips, and summersaults in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it Guilmon, that place will be crawling with guards and soldiers, and you know that don't you?" Agumon said.

"Aha! But remember, faint hearts never won fair lady. Fear not my friends." Guilmon said as he launched an arrow and it bounced off a hanging frying pan and was sent backwards until Guilmon threw his hat at it causing it to flew through it in mid air. "This will be my greatest performance." Guilmon finished as his hat fell on his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The tournament:

The next day had come and fanfare was playing, as there was a parade of soilders were parading into the field.

We now see Pichu, Jigglypuff, Squirtle and Mudkip accompanied by their other walking to the stands.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Pichu said.

"Yeah, and I can't believe Leomon said he was participating." Squirtle said.

"I can't believe you actually let him join Grovlue." Jigglypuff said.

"Well he begged me." Pichu laughed.

"And Terriermon will be joining to, I can't wait." Mudkip cheered.

"Hey, you think Guilmon will show up?" Squirtle asked.

"Of course he will, he wouldn't miss out on something like this." Pichu said.

Meanwhile at the kings stand King Mewtwo and Ekans were sitting in their respective chairs wearing blue robes on such an occasion, for you see this tournament is really a plot.

"Ekans, this is a red-letter day. A coup d'etat to coin a Norman phrase." Mewtwo said getting comfortable in his chair.

"Yes, indeed, Sire. Your plan to capture Guilmon in public is sheer genius." Ekans laughed jumping higher in his seat.

"Ekans, no one sits higher than the king, must I remind you?" Mewtwo said pulling Ekans back in his seat.

"So sorry sir I didn't mean…

"My trap is baited and set, and then revenge! Ah, REVENGE!

"Shh, not so loud sire. Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is my secret." Ekans whispered too closely in Mewtwo' ear.

"Stop whispering in my ear. Wait, secret? What secret?"

"The capture of Guilmon of course."

"That insolent little dinosaur. Ooh! I'll show him who wears the crown!"

"I share your loathing, Sire. That scoundrel fooled you with that silly disguise, then robbed you, making you look utterly ridiculous." Ekans said instead of helping Mewtwo was like insulting him.

"Enough!" Mewtwo shouted trying to punch Ekans but ducked. "Ekans, you deliberately dodged."

"But sir please." Ekans whined.

"Stop sniveling and hold still."

Ekans braced himself and Mewtwo pounded him on the head, "Thank you sir." He said dazed.

Meanwhile Renamon was walking with Gatomon.

"Oh Gatomon, I'm so excited, but how will I recognize them?" Renamon asked.

"Don't worry Renamon he'll let ya know somehow. After all, that dino digimon is full of surprises hah!" Gatomon laughed.

Unaware to them was Guilmon on silts, and an overcoat spying on them in a bush with Agumon dressed as some royal duke.

"There she is Agumon, isn't she gorgeous." Guilmon said dreamingly as he tried to walk after her on silts but pulled back by Agumon.

"Whoa there partner! Your hearts running away with your head." Agumon said pulling him into the bush.

He then put an mask beak on Guilmon's face and covered himself and his silts with a white shirt, blue jacket, and brown pants, "You don't have to worry about anything Agumon, this disguise could fool my own mother."

"Sure, but your ma ain't here, so you gotta fool old Fancy pants." Agumon said pointing to Meowth strutting his stuff, until the disguised Guilmon came up to him and shook his hand.

"Sheriff Meowth your honour, meetin' you face to face is a real treat. A _real _treat." He said.

"Well thank you." Meowth said, "Oh excuse me I got a tournament to win."

"Well, Guilmon sure ain't a bad actor, but wait till he sees the scene I lay on old Prince Mewtwo." Agumon said as he walked his way to Mewtwo's throne and acts amazed, "Ah… me Lord!" he said dropping his accent for a french like accent, "My esteemed Royal Sovereign of the Realm, the head man himself, you're amazing."

"Ha, ha. He has style, eh, Ekans? "Du savoir faire il y a n'est ce pas", Ekans?" Mewtwo said.

"Ya took the words right out of my mouth P.G"

"P.G, I like that, you know I do." Mewtwo said. "Ekans, put it on my luggage. P.G. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! P.G., yes."

"And you, who might you be sir?" Ekans asked.

"I am Sir Reginald, Duke of Chutney. And don't look at me with those bug eyes, buggy. And now, Your Mightiness, allow me to lay some protocol on you" He said going to kiss his hand but Mewtwo pulls his hand back.

"Oh, no. Forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way. Please, sit down." Mewtwo said offering him a seat

"Thanks P.G. Nothing better than the royal box. Oh, hey! Hey, what's this?" He said as he realized he was sitting on Ekans, "Oh, excuse me buster."

"Buster? You, sir, have taken my seat."

Both Mewtwo and Agumon laugh at this thinking it was funny.

"Ekans, with you around, who needs a court jester? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Now get out there and sep your snake eyes open for you-know-who." Mewtwo said

"You--- you mean I--- I'm being dismissed?" Ekans whimpered.

"You heard his Mightiness. Move it, creepy. Get lost. Be gone, long one." Agumon said dropping Ekans and he walked away.

"What cheek! Creepy. Buster. Long one! Who's that duke think he is?" Ekans mumbled walking past 4 famous anime characters cameos, Goku, Naruto, Luffy and Ash.

(Yeah, I made them into cameos at first, but they also have a larger part at the end).

"Now he's definitely up to something Goku." Ash said.

"And it don't look good." Naruto added.

"We should follow him." Luffy recommended.

"Yeah, come one!" Goku said as they ran off after Ekans.

The competition was underway as the players were marching their way towards the field, meanwhile Goku and his friends were looking for Ekans, until Ash pointed out and they see Ekans stuck inside a balloon floating upward into the air and uses a propeller to glide his way around. Now we see Renamon and Gatomon curtsying to Prince Mewtwo, and the players are making their way down a rug, and among them was Meowth and Guilmon in disguise.

Guilmon saw Renamon in the royal box and decide to charm her, "Ah, your Ladyship. I beg your pardon; it's a great honour to shoot for the favour of a lovely lady like yourself." He said giving her a daffodil, "Hope I win the kiss."

"Oh!" Renamon could only say as she gazed into his eyes like she knew him, "Well thanks my brave friend, I wish you luck, with all my heart." She said that last sentence in a whisper.

"Hmm I wonder." Ekans said as he floated away before Naruto could grab him.

Then an Ogremon walked up to the royal box and presented a golden arrow resting a pillow to Prince Mewtwo.

"Your highness, with your royal permission, we're ready to begin." Ogremon said.

"Proceed Captain Ogremon." Mewtwo said.

"The tournament of the Gold Arrow shall now commence." Captain Ogremon said.

Then the trumpeters blew fanfare but unfortunately for Ekans the loud blowing on the trumpets blew him away. While on the ground, the warriors got into position, among those warriors were Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog, Cloud Strife, Link, Mario, Luigi, Crash Bandicoot, Squall Leonhart, Fox McCloud and Sora including Meowth and Guilmon in disguise.

They all fired their attacks at targets and the crowd cheered them on. Then

Then Meowth stepped up and fired a arrow at his target and almost made a bulls eye, instead of cheering all he got were "Boos" which really ticked him off.

Then Guilmon went up and fire his arrow like a boomerang and it went directly into the center, the crowd went wild, while Ekans who was concerned, and Renamon clapped.

"A perfect bulls-eye, well, well." Mewtwo said to himself

"That's what you call pulling it back and letting it go, P.G." Agumon said.

Back with Guilmon and Meowth, Meowth was getting ready to shoot while Guilmon talked to himself to Meowth.

"I can't wait to win that golden arrow, and then I'm gonna present myself to the lovely Renamon, believe it!

"Listen scarecrow, if you throw half as good as you blabbermouth, you're better than Guilmon." Meowth said.

"Guilmon, he says! Wow-wee!" Guilmon said patting Meowth on the back, "I'm tiptop all right, but I'll never be as good as he is."

Then Guilmon threw another arrow resulting in another bulls-eye, which led Meowth in disbelief that he couldn't be better than Guilmon. Ekans decided to get a closer look.

"Hah, ha! That's kid's got class, ain't he P.G?" Agumon asked Mewtwo who was paying attention.

"Indeed he has, Reggie. Ha, ha! Bravo! Bravo! Yes."

Back with Guilmon and Meowth they were having a friendly conversation while other warriors were hitting targets.

"Oh… by the way, I hear you're having a little bit trouble getting your hands on that Guilmon."

"He's scared of me. That's what he is. You noticed that slacker hasn't shown up here today. I can spot him through them phony disguises."

Ekans was sneaking around them analyzed the disguised Guilmon and looked under his coat without being noticed until it finally hit him when he noticed a familiar tail.

"It's him, it's Guilmon! I just can't wait till I tell his Majesty." Ekans said as he flew off for the Royal Box.

Meanwhile on the ground, Ash waited on the ground as Naruto got out his weapon and waited for Ash's signal.

"FIRE!" Ash shouted, and with that the weapon was launched and popped Ekan's balloon, with nothing to hold him up, he fell only to be caught by Goku and Luffy who stretched his body and shoved him into a barrel of ALE.

"Unhand me you…" Ekans began but was sealed in the barrel, "Please, please, I don't drink."

"That should shut him up" said Luffy as they walked away.

Then Ogremon examined the targets and had the results for the final part of the tournament, "Attention everyone. The final contestants are… the Honourable Sheriff Meowth of Digisville…"

Upon hearing his name Meowth stepped out and took a bow, only to be booed which really made him angry.

"And the mysterious stranger, from the land of Digi World." Ogremon finished.

Everyone cheered for Guilmon and especially Renamon, Mewtwo noticed this and decided to get some answers form her.

"My dear girl, I suspect you favor the gangly youth. Hm?" Mewtwo asked Renamon.

"Me? Uh… Why, yes Sire. Well, at least he amuses me." Renamon said.

"Coincidentally, my dear young lady, he amuses me, too. Ha, ha, ha, ha."

"For the final shootout, move the target back 30 paces." Captain Ogremon said.

Then Meowth turned to a DemiDevimon. "You heard him DemiDevimon, get going and move the thing, _and remember what you're suppose to do._" Meowth whispered to him.

"Right Boss!" DemiDevimon snorted as he moved the target back, then Meowth fires his shot, and DemiDevimon still inside it jumped up and the arrow hit in centre.

"Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss and the whole caboodle." Meowth laughed.

As Guilmon was going to do his shot, Meowth shouted, "LOOK A UFO!"

Guilmon accidentally launched his arrow into the sky, but pulled out another one and launched it at the first one causing it to stop in mid-air and began falling down nailing it bulls eyes and causing Meowth's arrow to fall off.

The crowd went wild cheering for him, as Prince Mewtwo motioned to Ogremon, and Ogremon pulled up a guard and whispered something into his ear, and then Guilmon danced around and strutted his bow until he made it all the way to the royal box followed by guards.

"Warrior, I commend you, and because of your skill, you shall get what's coming to you--- our royal congratulations." Mewtwo said holding one of his hands, and Guilmon shook it wildly.

"Oh, thank you kindly Your Highness. Meeting you face to face your High and Mighty is a real treat." Guilmon said until Mewtwo got his hand out of his grip.

"Release the royal fingers. Aha. And now, I name you the winner." Mewtwo said knighting Guilmon. "Or more appropriately…" he began as his fingers pressed down on Guilmon's coat and mask and revealing his true self. "Loser!"

Everyone was shocked including Agumon but tried not to look suspicious.

"Seize him..." Mewtwo said as the guards tied Guilmon's arms and legs with chains Tekken style. "I sentence you to sudden, instant, and even immediate death." At death it sounded like he was seething.

"Oh no!" Renamon cried, "Please. Please, Sire. I beg you to spare his life. Please, have mercy."

"Dear emotional lady, why should I?" Mewtwo asked.

"Because I love him, Your Highness." She simply said.

"Love him? And does this prisoner return your love?"

Renamon looked over into Guilmon's eyes, as he confessed form his heart, "Renamon my darling, I love you more than life itself."

"Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone, but traitors to the crown must die!" Mewtwo shouted.

"TRAITOR TO THE CROWN, that crown belongs to King Pikachu! LONG LIVE KING PIKACHU!" Guilmon shouted followed by everyone else who cheered.

"ENOUGH, I AM KING! KING! KING! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Mewtwo shouted.

Then drums playing the tune of an execution theme began to play as Broly was heading for Guilmon holding his axe, everyone in the crowd knew there was nothing they could do to stop it, and all that Renamon could do was cry in the arms of her friend Gatomon, and the cameos grasped their fists in anger, it looked like things would end soon until…

"Stop! Broly, stop! Hold your Axe!" Mewtwo shouted

It turns out in the back of him through the curtains was Agumon holding a sword to Mewtwo's back, forcing him to withdraw his orders, "Okay big show. Tell him to untie my buddy, or I'll…"

"Eek! Sheriff Meowth, release my buddy--- I mean, release the prisoner." Mewtwo shouted.

"Wait a minute, you actually want me to untie the prisoner?" Meowth asked.

"Yeah, you heard what he said fancy pants!" Gatomon shouted to him.

"Sheriff, I make the rules, and since I'm the headman." He was jerked from the back by Agumon, "Not so hard, you mean thing." He said to Agumon who began to press the sword into his back, "Let him go! For heaven's sakes, let him go!"

"Yeehee! Love conquers all!" Gatomon cheered as Guilmon was freed and all the people even the contesters cheered.

Then Renamon ran from her seat and she and Guilmon met each other in an embrace.

"I owe my life to you Renamon."

"I couldn't live without you Guilmon."

"There's something funny going on around here." Meowth said to himself.

"Now P.G. tell Renamon to kiss Guilmon, or you're my pin cushion" Agumon said still threatening him until he was caught by Meowth.

"Why you!" Meowth said as he tried to attack Agumon, but was uppercut by him.

Now that Mewtwo was freed nothing was stopping him, "Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him!"

Then the guards charged in as Renamon fled and Guilmon picked up a sword and battled with some Heartless and Droids, until Super Saiyan Goku came in and helped out.

"Need some help Guilmon?" Goku asked.

"Let's do this, Goku." Guilmon asked as they fought.

Meanwhile with Agumon he was using his fire element to fight some Large Body Heartless.

"Sweet, we got ourselves a fight here." Sora said as he began bashing some guard.

"Take that, guard!" Crash shouted kicking away a guard.

Pretty soon all the other combatants went into battle against them, as Guilmon and Goku was still fighting some guard, Mewtwo went into battle and fought Guilmon a bit until his sword were kicked out of his hands leaving him vulnerable. "Don't hurt me, no don't, don't hurt me! Help!" he yelled as he ran and hid behind a barrel ALE **(Guess who's in it) **"Kill him!"

"Run for it Renamon, this is no place for a lady like yourself." Gatomon said as she grabbed the gold arrow and poked a rhino guard in the butt causing it to scream like a girl. Then Meowth grabbed her by the arm, but she threw him over her shoulders, "Take that you creep!"

"Help, Guilmon help!" Renamon cried being chased by archers.

Guilmon swooped down Tarzan style and rested Renamon on top of the Royal Box's tent, "Renamon my love, will you marry me?"

"Oh darling I'd thought you'd never ask." She said until they fell through the tent and Guilmon caught her. "Although you could've choosed a more romantic setting."

"And for our honeymoon… Animeopolis."

"Yes."

"Animegia, Orchid Bay!"

"Why not?" she giggled.

Now we see archers chasing Gatomon while Agumon shoves some large guards into a tent.

"Oh, what a main event this is." Agumon said, but was pushed out as Gatomon led the archers in the tent, "What a beautiful brawl." He said charging back in and at the other side Gatomon was shoved out, so she poked a Large guard in the butt and all inside the tent begun to run, and Agumon poked his head out of the tent on top and looked around and noticed everything moving so quickly, "Hey, who's driving this flying umbrella?"

Meanwhile Guilmon was sword fighting with Ogremon, but was still able to talk to Renamon, "We'll have six children, believe it!"

"Six, oh a dozen at least." Renamon said, suddenly Eggman tried to blast Guilmon but missed and bounced off Ogremon's shield and almost hit Eggman if he hadn't ducked, "Take that!" Renamon said throwing a cherry pie at DemiDevimon, suddenly he was in front of the tent running around and all the pies flew into Agumon.

"Attention everyone!" Ogremon began but was run over by the tent and DemiDevimon fell on him.

Then the tent chased after Meowth all around the place until he was up front and noticed the tent was heading for the two pillars, so Agumon abandons ship as the tent crashes with the pillars and the two trumpeters Cortex and Bowser fell off and Bowser blew on his trumpet, but Cloud cut off the circulation between his horn and his air causing him to pause.

"Stop the girl!" Mewtwo shouted but Link shot an arrow at his butt which got his attention for Gatomon to hit him.

"Take that you heartless tyrant!" Gatomon said to him as she began running.

"Seize the cat!" he shouted.

In a rugby like fight, the guards charged at Gatomon who was willing to fight, you might say their fighting was more of a football game, and Gatomon beat the crud out of all the players, even leader himself.

"Long live King Pikachu, Yahoo!" she cheered but Agumon grabbed her and they fled the scene before guards shot them.

Mewtwo looked around at the ruins of his tournament angrily, "Ekans, you're never around when I need you!"

"Coming, coming… ha, ha.. For I'm jolly good fellow Hoo, hoo, hoo" Ekans' voices was heard from the barrel of ALE, so Mewtwo popped the top off and Ekans stuck his head out looking as drunk as a skunk, "Oh there you are, old boy. P.G. you won't believe this but the stork is really Guilmon."

"Guilmon." Mewtwo said to Ekans who nodded, he chuckled at first but screamed as he grabbed Ekans and tied him to a pole. "Get out of that if you can."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Phony King of Digisville:

After the tournament that night, the stars were out, the moon was full and fireflies were all around the Leaf forest as Guilmon and Renamon going in a romantic walk, as Renamon was singing in the background.

_**Love**_

_**it seems like only yesterday**_

_**you were just a child at play**_

_**now you're all grown up inside of me**_

_**Oh, how fast those moments flee **_

_**Once we watched a lazy world go by**_

_**now the days seem to fly**_

_**Life is brief, but when it's gone**_

_**Love goes on and on.**_

Now we see Guilmon placing an engagement ring on Renamon's finger and a firefly lands on it making it seem like it was glowing and they both gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

_**Ooh, oh, oh, ooh**_

_**Ohhh, love will live**_

_**ooh, ooh**_

_**Love will last**_

_**Love goes on and on and on**_

Guilmon and Renamon were walking by a waterfall and Guilmon led her behind it to a secret passage way.

_**Once we watched a lazy world go by**_

_**Now the days seem to fly**_

_**Life is brief, but when it's gone**_

_**Love goes on and on**_

The secret passage way led to Guilmon's and Agumon's camp.

"Oh Guilmon, what a beautiful night" Renamon said leaning her head on Guilmon's shoulder, "I wish it would never end.

Suddenly as they were about to kiss…

"SURPIRSE!" Friar Veemon cheered, "LONG LIVE GUILMON!"

"And long live Renamon." A female Treecko cheered.

"Bravo, bravo!" her husband Charmander cheered.

Sora, Crash, Sonic, Mario, Cloud, Link, and a bunch of other of the warriors raced over and gave Guilmon pats, noogies, you name it. Even the cameos did the same.

"Guilmon sometimes you really amaze me." Sora said.

"You always knew how to fool people." Sonic said.

"Yeah even I was fooled." Naruto said.

"Naruto, he could walk up to you wearing a hat and you still wouldn't recognize him." Ash said.

"That's not true!" Naruto protested, and Luffy put on his hat and Naruto looked around, "Hey where'd Luffy go?"

"Ash rests his case." Luffy laughed.

"Forget him you were still clever." Cloud said.

"Yeah the way you made a fool out of that Meowth." Link said.

"No one could ever do that like you did." Goku said.

"Yeah so long live you Guilmon." Fox said.

Then Gatomon leaped form a tree and landed on the ground, "And down with the scurvy Prince Mewtwo."

"Yeah!" Agumon shouted as he began playing a banjo, and began to sing while Lucario played his staff like a guitar and it actually gave off the guitar sounds, while Link was on his Ocarina, Squall on drums, and Gohan on bass guitar, while everyone danced around **(The way they danced in the movie were just edited dance clips from movies like Snow White, Aristocats, and Jungle Book.)**

_**Yeah!**_

_**Oh the world will**_

_**sing of a Digi King**_

_**a thousand years from now**_

_**and not because**_

_**he passed some laws**_

_**or had that lofty brow**_

_**While bonny good King Pikachu leads**_

_**the great Crusade that's dangerous **_

_**we'll all have to slave away**_

_**for that good-for-nothing Mewtwo**_

_**Incredible**_

_**as he is inept**_

_**whenever the history books are kept**_

_**they'll call him**_

_**the phony King of Digi World**_

"**_A pox on that phony King of Digisville!" _**Friar Veemon sang.

Now see a curtain open up by Sonic and Mario, and Naruto and Luffy were doing a puppet show for the kids using lifelike dummies of Prince Mewtwo and Ekans.

_**He sits alone**_

_**on a giant throne**_

_**pretending he's the king**_

_**a little tyke**_

_**who is rather like**_

_**a puppet on a string**_

_**and he throws**_

_**an angry tantrum**_

_**if he cannot have his way**_

_**and then he calls from mum**_

_**while he's sucking his thumb **_

_**You see, he doesn't want to play **_

_**Too late to be known**_

_**as Mewtwo the First**_

_**he's sure be to be known**_

_**as Mewtwo's the Worst**_

_**a pox on that phony King of Digi World.**_

"Lay that country on me babe." Agumon said to Lucario as he played some more guitar riffs on his staff.

"Come on Agumon!" Gatomon shouted as she began to dance with him. "Go baby go! Whoo!" Gatomon cheered as Agumon danced with her so lively.

Everyone was having a blast, Guilmon danced with Renamon, Goku danced with Serena, Crash danced with Juba, Fox danced with Krystal, Cloud danced with Tifa, while Lucario and the rest of his band was jamming, while Agumon sang some more.

_**While he taxes us to pieces**_

_**and he robs us of our digital monsters Deck**_

_**King Pikachu's crown keeps slipping down**_

_**around that twisted neck**_

_**Ah, but while there is a merry man**_

_**in Guilmon's wily pack**_

_**we'll find a way**_

_**to make him pay**_

_**and steal our money back **_

_**A minute before **_

_**he knows we're there**_

_**Old Guil'll**_

_**snatch his underwear**_

Guilmon then donned the clothes the Mewtwo dummy was wearing and everyone laughed and cheered.

_**The breezy and uneasy**_

_**King of Digi World **_

_**The sniveling groveling**_

_**measly, weasly**_

_**blabberin', jabberin'**_

_**gibberin', jabberin'**_

_**plunderin', plottin'**_

_**Wheelin', dealin'**_

_**Prince Mewtwo**_

_**that phony King of Digi World**_

_**Yeah!**_

They partied like that all night and the very next morning over at Mewtwo's castle Meowth walks in singing the same song they were singing as he made his was to Ekans who was sitting at a desk counting the money.

"**_He throws an angry tantrum_**

_**If he cannot have his way**_

_**He calls for mum**_

_**And sucks his thumb**_

_**And doesn't want to play**_

_**Too late to be known**_

_**As Mewtwo the First**_

_**He's sure to be known**_

_**As Mewtwo the Worst"**_

"Heh, heh, how bout that eh E?" Meowth said to Ekans.

"Wow Meowth that's P.G to a "T". Hey let me give it a shot." He said as he cleared his throat and began singing in opera, "Hoo, hee, hoo Too late to be known as Mewtwo the First he's sure to be known as Mewtwo the Worst---." Suddenly Prince Mewtwo walks in and listens to the song. Ekans interrupts it and trying to amend the situation. "The fabulous, marvelous, merciful, chiv--" he began but was cut off by Meowth.

"No you've got it all wrong Ekans. The sniveling, groveling, weasly." Meowth started but was caught by Mewtwo.

"ENOUGH!" Prince Mewtwo boomed, and threw a glass bottle of sparkling grape juice at Meowth, but he managed to duck so the bottle hit the wall and broke and the juice poured on Meowth's head.

"But sire, it's a big hit. The whole village is singing it." Meowth said trying to defend himself.

"Oh they are, are they?" Mewtwo asked walking up to Meowth's face, "Well they'll be singing a new tune. Double the taxes! Triple all the taxes!" He shouted as he then squeezed Ekans with his fists, "_SQUEEZE _every last drop out of those insolent, uh musical peasants." At musical peasants a sinister look grew on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mewtwo's wrath:

One rainy night not long after Mewtwo launched a higher tax on everybody, all of Digisville looked deserted, there was no one left to be found.

"Man, oh, man. That Prince Mewtwo sure made good his threat and his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation." Lucario narrated but was nowhere to be seen. "Believe me. Taxes, taxes, taxes. He taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Digisville. If you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail." He continued to narrate as we now see the Digisville jail around the palace, we see Gengar and Cortex patrolling the place while Sheriff Meowth was sleeping on a chair, we zoom up to a jail window with bars and see Lucario in it. "Yep, me as well. Digisville was in deep trouble." He said as he began to play his staff like a guitar as he sang a sad ballad along as he looked around at everyone who was in shackles.

_**Every town**_

_**Has its ups and downs**_

_**Sometimes ups**_

_**Outnumber the downs**_

_**But not in Digisville.**_

We look around and see many of the people in shackles and looking like they were begging to die and leave this jail. There was Mudkip crying on Link's shoulder for comfort, and Krystal doing the same on Fox, Cloud was trying to keep Tifa warm by sleeping close to her, while Pichu tried to get some sleep.

_**I'm inclined to believe**_

_**If we weren't so down**_

_**We'd up and leave**_

_**We'd up and fly if we had wingsfor flyin'**_

_**Can't you see the tears we're cryin'**_

_**Can't there besome happiness for me**_

_**Not in Digisville**_

Meanwhile over at Digisville church the church bell could be heard and on the inside Friar Veemon was ringing the bells, while Charmander were playing the organs.

"Hey Veemon, I don't think anyone's coming." Charmander said. "We've been at this for hours now."

"Well your right guys, but maybe the sound of this church bell will bring the poor people some comfort." Veemon said as he walked over to them and patted their shoulders, "We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive." He finished and the both of them nodded.

Meanwhile Treecko was sweeping around the place, "But Friar how can there be any hope with that tyrant Prince Mewtwo taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people."

"Yes those poor people. Look, our poor box is like our church--- empty." Friar Veemon said checking the poor box.

Then Treecko went over to her desk and unlocked it and pulled out a coin and went over to Friar Veemon.

"Friar Veemon, me and Charmander saved this, it's not much, but please take it for the poor."

"Your last farthing? Oh Treecko, no one can give more than that." He said dropping the coin in the box, "Bless you all."

"Well we were just saving it for a rainy day." Charmander said.

"Well, it's raining now. Things can't get worse." Veemon said but may have said it too soon because sheriff Meowth waltzed right in down the aisles.

"Hey there Friar, well looks like I dropped by just in time." Meowth said.

"What' that creep doing here?" Charmander asked.

"Charmander quiet!" Treecko shushed them.

"Hmm… well, what have we got here?" Meowth asked opening the poor box and took out the farthing.

"Now hold on there Sheriff! That's the poor box for crying out loud!" he cried.

"It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Prince Mewtwo. Every little bit helps." Meowth said mixing the farthing with other coins in his pocket.

"Ooh! You put that back!" Was about all Treecko could say to him.

"And his majesty also blesses you Treecko." Meowth said.

"You thieving scoundrel!" Veemon shouted.

"Now take it easy Friar, I'm just doing my duty." Meowth said.

"Doing your duty?" Charmander asked.

"Collecting taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince Mewtwo?" Veemon shouted

"Listen Friar, you're mighty preachy and you're going to preach your neck right into a hangman's noose." Meowth said to him.

At that moment it was like something inside Friar Veemon finally snapped, he didn't know whether he was mad because he was being threatened with death by the sheriff, or the fact he was being threatened in his own church, but he knew he couldn't take it anymore, "GET OUT OF MY CHURCH!!!" He screamed at Meowth as he belly bumped him all the way out the door.

"Oh dear me." Treecko said.

"Let's see what he's doing. I don't wanna miss this." Charmander said as they raced to the door and watched Veemon with a staff against Meowth who was trying to defend himself with his one sword.

"YOU WANT TAXES… I'LL GIVE YOU TAXES!" Veemon shouted while fighting Meowth.

"Give it to him!" Charmander shouted. "Let him have it Friar!"

"Gengar, Cortex, assistance!" Meowth shouted.

Then the two henchmen popped up from behind some tombstones and grabbed Friar Veemon.

"Gotcha Veemon!" Gengar said.

Meowth walks up to him holding a shackle.

"You're under arrest for high treason to the crown!" Meowth said placing the shackle around Veemon's neck.

"Oh no!" Treecko said as she began sobbing on Guilmon.

"Oh there, there Treecko." Charmander said comforting her. "Where's Guilmon and Pikachu when ya need them?" he added as he and Treecko helplessly watched their Friar escorted away by Meowth, Gengar and Cortex.

_**Every town**_

_**Has its ups and downs**_

_**Sometimes ups**_

_**Outnumber the downs**_

**_But not in Digisville._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A new trap

After that incident with Friar Veemon and Sheriff Meowth, on the same rainy night over by the castle, inside the throne room Mewtwo sat that on his throne with an angry look, so angry one wrong move could set him off. Ekans thought he should try to comfort him.

"Ahem. Sire, if I may--- may venture an opinion. You're not your usual cheerful, genial self today." He said but Prince Mewtwo did not respond, so Ekans thought of something else. "I- I know, I know. You haven't counted your money for days Hmmm? It all makes you so happy." He began to lift some coins up from a stack and dropped them back on the stack, "Ahem. Sire, taxes are pouring in, the jail is full, and, oh, I have good news Sire--- Friar Veemon just got in jail."

Remember what I said about Prince Mewtwo going off if there was one wrong move, well…" FRIAR VEEMON!?" He screamed jumping off his throne causing a load of gold to drop on Ekans, "It's Guilmon I want you idiot snake! I'd give up all my gold if I could just get my hands uh—wait a minute… did you say Friar Veemon?"

"Did I?" Ekans asked while motioning to the readers, "Oh, yes I did."

Prince Mewtwo thought a bit, "HAH, yes! I have it! I shall use that blue friar as bait to trap Guilmon."

"Another trap sire?" Ekans asked.

"Yes, don't you see my little snake, Friar Veemon will be led to the gallows in the village square."

"Sir, hang Friar Veemon? A man of the church?" Ekans asked as Prince Mewtwo looked out a window.

"Yes, my reluctant snake, and when our elusive hero tries to rescue the corpulent cleric. Ha, ha, ha, ha. My guards will be ready. Ha, ha!"

The next day which was cloudy, Gengar and Cortex were around a scaffold that Meowth was getting ready.

"Well Cortex, everything's rigged up and all set." Meowth said.

"Yep, it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built boss." Cortex replied.

"Uh say boss." Gengar snorted, "Shouldn't we give that old trap door a test?" Gengar asked as he pulled a lever and Meowth fell through a trap door in the scaffold, and only his upper body half was sticking out.

"Jeez, and I wonder why your mother named ya Gengar." Meowth said.

Then Guilmon who was disguised as the beggar from before entered the scene asking for alms

"Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of the Sheriff?" Guilmon the beggar asked.

"Ha, ha. That's right, old man." Meowth replied.

"Now what be going on here?" Guilmon asked tapping the scaffold with his cane.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret, we're gonna hang Friar Veemon." Meowth said climbing out of the trapdoor and closing it.

"No! Hang Friar--- Uh, hang Friar Veemon?" Guilmon said almost blowing his cover.

"That's right. At dawn. And maybe it'll be a double hanging-." Gengar said but was hit on the back of the head by Cortex.

"Shut it stupid!"

"A double hanging, eh? Who be the other one to get the rope?" Guilmon wondered.

"Boss, this old man is sure darn nosey!" Cortex said.

"Oh I didn't mean nothing, but couldn't there be trouble if Guilmon showed up?" he asked.

"Well whaddaya know Boss, he guessed right!" Gengar said.

"Gengar shut your mouth!" Cortex scolded him.

"Ah, no need to worry. Sheriff Meowth'll be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him, says I." Guilmon said which got Meowth all full of himself.

"Ha, ha. You hear that, guys? For being blind, he sure knows a good man when he sees one, ha, says I." Meowth said.

"Boss, I've still got a hunch that old coot knows too much." Cortex said as Guilmon began walking away.

"Oh shut up Cortex, he's just a harmless blind beggar." Meowth said.

As Guilmon walked away asking for alms as he made it outside the castle where Agumon was waiting, and they met up there and Guilmon dropped his disguise.

"Guilmon, we can't let them hang Friar Veemon!" Agumon said

"A jailbreak, tonight is the only chance he has." Guilmon said.

"A jailbreak?! There's no way we can…" Agumon began.

"We've got to Agumon, otherwise Friar Veemon will die at dawn."

"But we can't do it alone." Agumon said.

"Who says we are." Guilmon said as he snapped his fingers and a terrier digimon appeared before him.

"What is your will Guilmon?" he asked.

"Terriermon, find Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Ash, and round up the others who not in jail. Go, go!" Guilmon commanded.

"Gone!" Terriermon said as he hopped away at the speed of light.

Time Lapse, we see Guilmon, Agumon, Renamon, Gatomon, and what was left of the gang that wasn't arrested there (Goku used Instant Transmission for the cameos to appear).

"Wait, hold up, what's going on?!" Naruto asked.

"Prince Mewtwo is going to have Veemon hanged at dawn." Guilmon said.

"He's going too far!" Goku said.

"I know." Agumon said.

"So what do we do?" Ash asked.

"What can we do?" Crash asked.

"What!" they all responded to Crash.

"I agree with Crash." Riku said. "Look at us, this is all we have left, if Mewtwo gets his hands on us, then we'll be hanged to."

"Riku, I swear you've hung out in darkness for so long, I told you to think positive about things." Sora said.

"Sora's right!" Gatomon said, "This has gone on far enough."

"It's time we show that creep we mean business!" Luffy said.

"That's the spirit, but Renamon I can't let you come."

"What, but Guilmon…"

"No buts Renamon, I can't take the chances, if anything happens to you, I'll never live with myself." Guilmon said.

"Guilmon." Renamon said.

"Promise me Renamon, promise me you'll stay here and wait for me!" Guilmon demanded getting into Renamon's face.

Renamon could tell he was really serious about this, "I promise Guilmon." She simply said smiling.

Guilmon then leaned forth and kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear, and then turned to Gatomon, "Gatomon you stay here with Renamon and guard her.

"Yes sir." Gatomon said.

"Al right so what's the plan?" Goku asked.

"Here's what we're gonna do…" Guilmon said as he began whispering the battle plan to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Jailbreak

Outside the castles jail, Guilmon and his whole team were waiting outside.

"Ok we're going in, Crash, Ash, Riku, wait out here and if things get bad, you come and get us." Guilmon said.

"Roger that." Ash said.

"I can't believe we have to wait out here." Riku grumbled.

"This is no time to get upset over positions Riku." Crash said.

"Yeah we all got our part." Ash said.

"All right guys, we're going in." Guilmon said as him, Agumon, Goku, Luffy, Naruto and Sora climbed over the wall and looked down on the other side to see the scaffold ready.

Meanwhile they looked in the distance and saw guards guarding the entrance to Prince Grievous' tower, while archers were patrolling on other parts of the castle. They just managed to slip by the guards and to the ground, where they noticed Cortex and Gengar guarding the jails door while Meowth was sleeping on a stool in front of the door. Suddenly Cortex was heading for them.

"That's doc's coming." Sora said.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Hid in the shadows" said Agumon and they did.

Cortex was walking right past them but looked around thinking he was begin watched, but seeing no one around he proceeded patrolling, while they made their way over behind a small wall, Gengar was walking up to it and lowered his blaster, as Agumon was going to try to grab him.

"ONE O'CLOCK! AND ALL'S WELL!" Gengar called out, unfortunately Agumon had to hide again, what was funny though was it was really three o'clock.

Meowth just woke up after Bebop's report, "Gengar, you better set your brains ahead a couple of hours." Meowth muttered sleepily.

"Yeah boss, uh do you mean by adding or subtracting?"

"Just forget it."

"Right boss!" Gengar said going back onto patrol.

"Gengar, how can I sleep with you yelling all's well all the time?" Meowth said, as Cortex walked up to him.

"Hey boss, everything ain't all's well. I got the feeling in my bones there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute." Cortex began but was interrupted by Meowth.

"Jeez Cortex point your crossbow, the other way." Meowth said pointing the crossbow in another direction.

"Don't worry boss, the safety's on old Betsey." Cortex said patting his crossbow but the trigger was pulled and a arrow dotted all around them until the arrow disappeared.

"What the hell are you trying to do Big Head!" Meowth said smacking Cortex on the back of his head.

"Just doin' my duty boss." He replied.

"You and those butterfingers of yours." Meowth sighed.

Then as Gengar was stopping over by his wall, Agumon tapped him on the head, and pulled him over the wall, and he let out a cry.

"Hey, hear that?" Cortex asked.

"Sure did Cortex, there's something funny going on around here, come on you cover me." Meowth said as he was creeping around with Cortex right behind him, but froze when the tip of the blaster poked Meowth in the behind. "Wait a minute, is the safety on old Betsy?"

"You bet boss." He replied.

"_That's _what I'm afraid of, you go first." He said as Cortex went in front and Meowth got out a sword, "ALL RIGHT YOU IN THERE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

Around the corner was Gengar tied to a tree with his mouth tied shut, while Guilmon and his friends to proceed with the plan.

"Yeah reach for the sky!" Cortex said.

"Guys watch this new performance." Guilmon said getting in his Gengar costume which he brought.

"Just be careful Guil." Agumon said.

"And don't blow it." Luffy said.

Guilmon then walked out and pretended to be Gengar, "Jehoshaphat, Cortex. Put your crossbow down."

"Oh Cortex it's only Gengar, and get back to your patrol! On the double get!" Meowth said to Cortex shooing him away.

"I'm going, I'm going." He replied.

"That Cortex, he's getting everybody edgy. Nothing's gonna be happenin'. That friar will dangle from the gallows come daybreak."

Guilmon then sat Cortex back in his seat, "Boss, why don't you just sit yourself down here kind of cozy-like?"

"Thanks Gengar." Meowth said.

"Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-coming, why don't you…let me loosen that belt? Rock-a-bye Boss, just you relax." Guilmon began to sing as he loosened the belt and snatched the keys, and began to unlock the door but the sound of unlocking woke him up so Guilmon hid they keys.

"Wow Gengar, that's mighty sweet. Sing it one more time."

"Rock-a-bye Boss, just you relax, dum, pump, pump… Do, do, do, do…." He hummed as he motioned his friends to come over, which they did. Goku and Naruto joined Guilmon while Agumon, Luffy and Sora entered the gates and were given they keys, but closed the door with too much noise.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Cortex shouted letting off a arrow, which woke Meowth up, "Jailbreak! Jailbreak! I heard it, Sheriff! The door! The door!" he shouted running over to Meowth, but was unnoticing tripped by Guilmon sticking his crossbow to the ground and slid over to Meowth who looked scorned.

"Now, for the last time. No more false alarms." He said kicking Cortex in the butt.

"All right, Agumon, you, Luffy and Sora release Friar Veemon and the others, while me, Goku and Naruto will go visit the royal treasury." Guilmon whispered to them and they all went their separate ways.

As they made their way up the jail cells, they began looking around.

"He's gotta be around here." Luffy said.

"Guys, over here." Sora called out.

"What's up Sora?" Agumon asked.

"Found something?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, look." he said pointing to a cell with a hanging notice on it.

They opened the cell to see their beloved friar sitting on the ground with his wrists in shackles, connected to chains that are stuck to the wall. As the light shinned on his as the door opened up he thought it was the angel of death, taking him away.

"Friar, you al right?" Sora asked.

"It's us." Luffy said.

He looked up and saw all his friends around him, "Oh, Agumon, Luffy, Sora, it can't be!" he cried.

"Shh, quiet, we're busting you outta here." Agumon said releasing him from his shackles.

"Thank heavens, my prayers have been answered."

"Friar we haven't much time, where are the others?" Luffy asked.

"There in the other room." He answered.

They went into the other room, where everyone was sleeping. They worked quickly to release everyone.

"Lucario, you al right?" Luffy asked.

"I think so." He replied.

"Don't worry, we're getting you outta here." Luffy said.

"Up you go Gabumon." Veemon said helping Gabumon to his feet.

"Mudkip, Jigglypuff, don't worry we're helping you out." Agumon said releasing them.

"Thank you Agumon." Jigglypuff said.

"Yeah really appreciate it." Mudkip said.

"Don't worry guys, I gotcha." Sora said releasing Cloud, Link, Fox and their lovers from their shackles with his keyblade.

"Thanks Sora." Cloud said.

Meanwhile Pichu was just released by Veemon, "All right I'm ready. Where's the bad guys?"

"Easy there son." Veemon said holding him back."

"Hey look out here." Lucario said looking out the window and see Guilmon (Out of his costume), Goku and Naruto scaling the walls up to Mewtwo's chamber.

As they made it to the balcony they looked in and saw each of them sleeping in their own beds. Bags of gold are everywhere.

"Guilmon! I'll get even with you." Mewtwo mumbled in his sleep.

"The guy's thick in his sleep, as he is awake." Goku said.

"All right, got your kunai Naruto?" Guilmon asked.

"Right here." Naruto said.

They then threw their kunai's with rope attached to them into the jail window and Agumon caught them and slid them into a hook on the wall and threw them back creating a clothesline.

"All right, we'll have to act quick." Guilmon said.

"All right, let's do this." Naruto said as he, Guilmon and Goku began tying sacks of gold to the clothesline and it was being pulled all the way over into the jail cell where everybody was helping themselves to a bag or a few.

"Ha, ha. Praise the Lord and pass the taxes rebates!" Veemon said handing out sacks.

"Come one, follow me." Agumon said leading them out of the jail, but peeked out and saw Meowth still sleeping, some of the gold escaped the bags and awoke Meowth, but Agumon acted quickly.

Then Cortex came around the corner, "Boss, don't get your dander up, but I still got a feeling…" he began but noticed it was Agumon wearing Meowth's clothes, although they looked a little tight on him and Agumon caught his neck before he could escape.

"Friar, get going Hurry!"

Veemon was leading everybody away, as it began to become dawn, and Guilmon, Goku and Naruto were just finished.

"There's one left." Goku pointed to one held by Mewtwo.

"I'll get it." Guilmon said reaching for it.

Prince Mewtwo was already sucking his thumb, and when Guilmon pulled his arms back to get the sack, but Mewtwo made a weird sound trying to find his thumbs, "Oh, oh, oh, oh ah…" he mumbled without his thumbs in his mouth until Guilmon put them back in him. They then raced to the clothesline. At that time, Ekans woke up.

"Hi, Ekans!" Guilmon, Goku and Naruto said at the same time as they ran.

They grabbed onto the clothesline, but unfortunately Ekans grabbed a sack and held onto Mewtwo's bed and was getting pulled to the window waking the prince.

"Aah! Aah! Hoo!" Mewtwo cried almost falling out his window but held onto his bed for his dear life, while the rope was being pulled on. "Guards! Guards! My gold!" he cried as battle guards tried firing Guilmon, and his pals but they were climbing from bag to bag until the made it to the ground, and Mewtwo lost his grip and sent into the wall and fell to the ground and saw everyone running out the jail with his gold.

"Oh no, no, no! They're getting away with my gold. Guards! Guards, to the jail!" Mewtwo shouted closing the doors and looking inside and noticed no one was left, he then saw the huge guards heading for him, "Guards halt! Stop! Desist! Aah! Ooh! Aah!" He cried as the guards busted the door down carrying Mewtwo in front and they crashed onto the other wall.

Meanwhile Guilmon was leading everyone out of harms way, "Everybody, this way!" he shouted.

Everyone was heading for the exit except for some who chose to fight back.

Mudkip and Jigglypuff were being chased by archers.

"Goku, let's do this." Guilmon said as they got in position to fight some archers.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Goku said.

"I'll help to!" Pichu said joining in.

"Al right." Guilmon said as he fired an arrow the guards pinning them up.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku said firing a blue beam that got the guards knocked back.

"Take this!" Pichu firing some arrows at the guards also pinning them up.

"We got them!" Guilmon said.

"Don't be too sure about that." Goku said as Large guard were heading their way.

Just as the big guard were going to attack, they were knocked aside by Crash, Ash and Riku.

"Are we too late for the party?" Crash asked.

"I sure hope not!" Ash said

"Just in time guys." Sora said.

"Cool." They said in unison as they began fighting as everyone was getting on a two-wheeled cart.

"That's all of them! Get going." Guilmon said lowering the drawbridge.

"This ain't no hayride, Let's movin' outta here! Oh!" Agumon shouted pulling the cart across the bridge while in the back Veemon pushes.

"On to the leaf forest!" Veemon shouted pushing form behind.

"Stop, my baby!" Gardevoir shouted as Mudkip tried running after them.

"Mama! Mama! Wait for me!" Mudkip cried.

"Guilmon! We forgot Mudkip!" Ash called.

Guilmon turned around and snatched Mudkip and tried to make it to the exit, but the gate dropped.

"We got him now!" Meowth said leading a bunch of archers after him in his blue boxer shorts.

"Guilmon, what do we do?" Crash asked as he raced back t help.

Guilmon merely squeezed Mudkip through the bars and gave her to Crash, "Get going and don't worry about me."

Just as the guards were going to pounce Guilmon he climbed the gates and swung on a rope and kicked some guards at Meowth. He then grabbed onto the wall and scaled up it, unaware of Meowth running up the stairs heading for Mewtwo's room to head Guilmon off.

"This time we got him for sure." Meowth said.

Guilmon finally made it to the balcony and closed the drapes and turned around to see Meowth holding a torch and swung it around setting the place on fire. Guilmon made it past Meowth and headed upstairs as the fire followed him, and he climbed to the top of a tower, while Agumon, Goku, Ash, Naruto and Luffy and Pichu were watching from the ground.

"Shoot him!" Prince Mewtwo shouted.

Guilmon knew there was only one thing to do, he jumped and landed in the moat.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Prince Guilmon shouted as the guards tried shooting Guilmon who tried to swim away but sank in the moat.

They were all anxious to see what happened to him.

"Come on Guilmon come on." Agumon said.

"Guilmon, don't die on us now!" Ash said.

"He's gotta make it." Pichu said.

Soon only Guilmon's hat surfaced with a blast mark on the leaf.

"No. No… No." Agumon said.

"Darn it!" Luffy said.

"Yes! He's finished! Done for! La, la, la! Ha, ha, ha!" Prince Mewtwo cheered as him and Ekans danced around.

"He's going to make it--- isn't he, guys?" Pichu asked.

Their silence made the boy realize this and he began to cry, but Goku held onto the boy comforting him. Suddenly Pichu noticed a reed in the water heading for them.

"Hey what's that? Guys look over there." Pichu said pointing to the reed.

"What's this?" Goku asked.

Suddenly Agumon got a little too close to it, and it squirted water in his face and revealed to be Guilmon, "Hey, what in tarnation---- ha, ha, man did you have me worried Guil, I sure thought you were long gone."

"Ah not Guilmon. He could've swum twice that far, huh, Guilmon?" Pichu asked.

Ash and Luffy smiled. Then Naruto walked up to Guilmon and punched him on his head.

"Ow, Naruto what was that for?" Guilmon shouted, only to get his faced pulled up to Naruto's.

"Don't you scare us like that." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Guilmon asked as Goku pulled Naruto away and turned to him.

"Well, imagine it was Renamon who was afraid of losing you. You know what she's like." Goku said, trying to calm things down, and it worked.

"Good point, Goku." Guilmon said. Goku sighed and smiled.

"Look, Sire! He's made it! He got away again." Ekans said.

"A pox on the phoney King of Digi World! Oo-da-lolly!" Guilmon and Pichu cheered.

"Oh no! It's so miserably unfair." Prince Mewtwo whined.

"I tried to tell you, but no, no, you wouldn't listen. Your traps never work and now look at your mother's castle." Ekans said looking at the tower still caught on fire and unaware of Prince Mewtwo getting ready to hit him with his hammer but stopped at the thought of his mom.

"Aah! Mommy!" He whined and began to suck on his thumb while his other hands tried to hit Ekans with the hammer.

"Aah, No! Sire!" Ekans shouted running away from Mewtwo.

"You imbecile snake!"

"Please! Oh! No!"

"Procrastinating pest!"

"No!"

"You clumsy klutz!"

"Save me!"

"You eel in clothing!"

Prince Mewtwo chased Ekans all around the castle and back into the burning castle.

"Help! He's gone stark raving mad!" Ekans shouted as his voice echoed throughout the palace, which gave off a spooky kind of echo.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Final:

Some time later, Digisville was full of life again, flowers, trees, and the sun shinned brightly on it. We see Lucario walking around humming to himself but stops in front of a old reward poster with a new title: Pardoned by order of King Pikachu.

"Ha, ha, ha. You know I thought we'd never get rid of those three rascals but lucky for us folks, King Pikachu returned and well he just straightened everything out." Lucario said pointing over to Prince Mewtwo, Sir Ekans, and Sheriff Meowth dressed in black and white jailers outfits working in the Royal Rock pile.

Prince Mewtwo broke a stone in half and it fell on his foot, "Oooh! Aah! Oooh! Oooh! Ouch! Oooh!" He whined.

"Ha, ha." Ekans chuckled.

Suddenly Church bells began tolling, "Say, we'd better get over the church, it sounds like somebody's getting hitched." He said running for the church.

At the church everyone was waiting outside as the doors flung open and Jigglypuff and Mudkip were throwing flowers all around and Guilmon and Renamon walked out hand in hand.

"Long live Guilmon and Renamon!" The crowd cheered and Renamon kissed her new man and they both smiled happily, and then none other than King Pikachu with the crown rightfully around his head emerged from the church, and Friar Veemon came out too, smiling.

"Long live King Pikachu!" The crowd cheered.

"Oh, Friar Veemon." King Pikachu began, "It appears that I have an outlaw for an in-law. Ha, ha, ha." He began laughing followed by Veemon.

"Good one, your majesty." Friar Veemon said.

As Guilmon and Renamon got into their carriage, Pichu tried to get onto the coach.

"Gee, Pichu, how come you're going?" Squirtle asked.

"Well, Guilmon's going to have kids, so somebody's gotta keep things all right." He replied as Agumon helped up into the coach.

"Ho!" Agumon cheered as the carriage rode off.

"Oh, I've never been so happy." Gatomon said drying her eyes.

Then Renamon threw the bouquet, Mudkip thought she had it but was caught by Jigglypuff, this of course made Mudkip angry. Guilmon could tell what Renamon was thinking and they embraced in a kiss. The crowd cheered and the cameos, Goku, Luffy, Naruto and Ash smiled in the distance. Meanwhile back at the Royal rock pile, Gengar and Cortex were sitting in the tree minding their own business until Gengar noticed the carriage pulling away.

"Hey, here comes the bride, Cortex! Present… arms!" Gengar snorted.

Cortex presented his arms but accidentally fired a arrow from his crossbow that was darting around them, Prince Mewtwo, Sir Ekans, and Sheriff Meowth, until it finally made a small hole on the heart of the sign on the back on the carriage that said "Just Married."

"Well, folks, that's the way it really happened." Lucario narrated as the Carriage pulled away and Guilmon pulled the curtain of the carriage down so they could have privacy.

_**Love goes on and on**_

_**OO-da-lolly**_

_**Oo-da-lolly**_

_**Golly what a day**_

_**OO-da-lolly**_

_**Oo-da-lolly**_

_**Golly what a day**_

**The End!**


End file.
